


To Know Her By Name

by srmiller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Divergent, F/M, Flash Fic, an old fic i'm finally posting, if bellamy was stuck in mount weather with the delinquents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: Inspired by Clarke’s mistrust of the Mountain Men in the season 2 premiere. Bellamy, Clarke and the remaining 100 are trying to get out of Mount Weather and get help from an unexpected place and find out what the Mountain Men are really up to





	

“I don’t understand, why would you help us leave Mount Weather?”

The girl-well she was hardly a girl. Clarke was pretty sure the young female with the dark hair and obsidian eyes was about her age but there was a quiet restlessness to her which made her seem younger than she was. Or maybe older.

She tugged on Clarke’s arm, pulling them into a small alcove-one of the few blind spots in the compound video surveillance-and as if a string connected her to Bellamy he followed only a half a step behind.

“I’ll help you get out, but I have one condition.”

Bellamy put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and she could feel the weight of it through the soft fabric of her jacket. She missed the leather, the heaviness of it, she missed her clothes and her boots and the feel of the sun on her face.

But she could feel the heat of his hand through the velour and that was something.

“We don’t know if we can trust her,” he whispered quietly, his hand dropping to his side as he shifted closer enough she could feel his chest against her back when he breathed.

Clarke nodded but met the girl’s eyes. “Who are you? I’ve seen you around but I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

“They call me Heather here, but that’s not my name.” Her eyes glanced around nervously, her weight shifted on her feet as long fingers reached up to the collar of her shirt and pulled it back to show the skin along her collar bone.

Bellamy’s hand wrapped around Clarke’s arm, just above her elbow, and squeezed.

Skin as dark as Bellamy’s was marked by two distinct scars she’d seen only once before. “You’re-” but she couldn’t finish the sentence. Couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“A grounder,” Bellamy finished for her. She’d told him about the man she’d killed, about the marks she’d seen counting the grounder’s kills.

“How is that possible?”

“When the Mountain Men went out to get you and your friends it wasn’t the first time they'd brought people back.” She let go of her shirt and Clarke could see it now, the restless energy was from being locked and caged inside a prison after knowing what freedom was like. She knew the same energy pulsed underneath her skin, knew Bellamy felt it as well.

And now that she knew what to look for, Clarke could see there were braids hidden at the base of her neck, she could remember Octavia weaving the strands in a similar pattern.

“How did we miss this?” she whispered to Bellamy and she could feel more than see him shake his head. “Tell us what happened.”

“I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere, or maybe I wasn’t paying attention.“ Her smile was crooked, "There was a boy.”

Clarke smiled, “There always is.”

Behind her Bellamy scoffed but Clarke ignored him. “But why would they need you? There are more than enough people here, I’d think they’d be worried about food and oxygen supplies.” She easily remembered the kind of monitoring on the Ark, how every morsel of food and every breath of oxygen had been regulated.

“They are,” the girl called Heather answered. “Which is why they want out.”

“Out?” Bellamy asked, his eyes returning to the girl’s face after checking the hallway to make sure it was still clear. “Outside?”

“They can’t leave,” Clarke realized. “Dante told me the first day I was here, they don’t have the resistance to radiation we do. Or the grounders. Oh my God, he said the grounders passed on their resistant DNA.”

The grounder girl looked up, young and angry with it. “They call it the Darwin Program, but it’s just another term for breeding and I turn eighteen next week. That’s when I start passing on my DNA.”

“What the hell is with people and the age eighteen,” Clarke swore.

“It used to be the age of consent for,” Bellamy started but stopped when Clarke glared at him. “Sorry, not the time. You get us out of here kid, and we’ll get you back to your family.”

With a nod she let out a relieved breath, “Okay. Tell your people to be ready tomorrow at midnight. I’ll get you the information before then.”

“Hey,” Bellamy called softly, grabbing her arm carefully. “You said these people, they call you Heather. What’s your real name?”

“Marta,” she answered with a sad smile. “My name is Marta.”

“Nice to meet you Marta.” Clarke attempted to give her a comforting smile as she stepped closer to Bellamy, “We’ll see you soon.”

She nodded and glanced around the corner before leaving.

Alone in the alcove Clarke looked up at Bellamy, meeting his eyes in the dimly lit space, “She couldn’t have been the only one Bellamy.”

“I know princess,” he sighed, already knowing what she was planning. “I know.”


End file.
